


Even in the Shadows

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then his eyes fall on a set of familiar hazels- the honey-gold just as he remembers it to be; stunning, mesmerizing.</p><p>Six years- that’s how long since he last saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For **Zhai**
> 
> Inspired by a scene from " _The Magician's Apprentice_ " (Doctor Who)

The heat of stage lights along with the many layers of his 19th century costume cause a sheen of sweat to gleam across his forehead and down his neck. But none of it bothers him. He’s living his dream; a lead role in a Dickensian play.

It’s time for the final act, the final scene. He delivers his lines flawlessly, executes his facial expressions in fervour for maximum impact on the audience. It works; not a dry eye in the house. He feeds off these reactions- the instant gratification of live theatre.

At curtain call, he takes his bow along with the rest of his amazing cast to a standing ovation. He drinks it all in- the applause, the adoring eyes.

Then his eyes fall on a set of familiar hazels- the honey-gold just as he remembers it to be; stunning, mesmerizing.

Six years- that’s how long since he last saw them.

They had been in love all those years ago. He dared say that the boy with those hazel eyes was the love of his life. But alas- life happened.

They had different dreams- ones that had taken them down different paths, away from each other. He wasn’t about to sacrifice his dream- and he sure wasn’t going to ask the boy he loved to sacrifice his. Perhaps then hadn’t been the right time for them. Perhaps it would be in the future. Perhaps the time they had was all the time they would get.

No regrets, though, he thinks. The sliver of their time together meant a whole lot more than any forevers anyone else could offer.

His thoughts are pulled back to the present when the heavy crimson curtains come together, swallowing his view of the audience, of _those_ _eyes_. He instinctively darts stage left, his feet carrying him through the maze of dressing rooms and costume racks with admirable ease- _those eyes_ a force that’s pulling him forward.

He cuts through the staircase that led to the mezzanine floor and makes it to the exit just in time.

And there he is; Blaine Anderson- breathtaking as always.

“Leaving so soon?” he says flirtatiously with his trademark smirk.

“Sebastian!” Blaine exclaims, surprise evident in his eyes. “How did you know I was here? Did you see me?”

His smirk falls away as his lips curl into a genuine smile, something he realizes only Blaine has been able to elicit. “When do I not see you?” he asks sincerely.

“What, one face in all of that crowd?” Blaine counters with a tone of disbelief.

“There was a crowd, too?”

He’s not trying to be smooth- he’s being brutally honest, because once he sees Blaine, Blaine is all that he sees- the crowd, everything else vanishes.

A tint of pink kisses Blaine’s cheeks as they fall into silence, both just standing there, drinking each other in.

Six years.

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?” he offers a moment later.

“Yeah- of course- sure,” Blaine stammers. Gorgeous and endearing as ever, he thinks.

He’s about to lead the way, the genuine smile still stretching across his face, when Blaine pulls him back by the hand.

Suddenly, his senses are engulfed with all that is Blaine; his warmth, his scent, the taste of his lips.

How did he ever survive six years without it all?

“I’ve missed you,” Blaine whispers against his lips.

He smiles against the words, his heartbeat galloping joyously at how their different paths have converged, bringing them back together six years later and he etches his own _And I miss you_ in the form of another kiss.

\---END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
